fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is one of the three Powerpuff Girls, whose sisters are Blossom and Bubbles. Unlike Blossom or Bubbles, Buttercup loves to fight and is considered a tomboy. Despite typically being considered the tough girl, she is capable of showing love toward both her sisters and Professor Utonium. FusionFall Prior to FusionFall Professor Utonium mentions that Buttercup had a battle with Mojo Jojo over the ocean, where Mojo knocked her into the sea, causing her to lose her memory and dissapear. The Future Buttercup appears in the Future as one of the few remaining heroes, with Samurai Jack, Dexter, Numbuh Two, and Numbuh Five, to appear after the battle in Tech Square to give the player missions. She seems to have completely recovered from her memory loss, but oddly doesn't mention Ace at all. She does, however, mention that she had lost her memory and joined a band, but has now recovered. Her Nano is the first one that the player receives, as well as being the first Blastons Nano. She can be found in front of the Mall in Pokey Oaks North near Numbuh Five. The Past In the Past, She can be found at Marquee Row in the Downtown section of the map. She informs the player that Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang, had taken her into his band, under the identity of Belladonna. She also mentions that Ace is her boyfriend (a possible reference to The Powerpuff Girls episode "Buttercrush"), as proven in the Valentine's Day event and the "How to Date a Fusion" mission line. Rediscovery (OG Game) If the player performs the first part of the Music and Mayhem mission line, in which Mandark needs Buttercup's leather jacket for Nano improvement, or if they're performing the "Ms. Missing" guide mission from Dexter, she will be discovered as Belladonna. I'm Still Standing She can give out the "I'm Still Standing" mission, in which the player tells Buttercup's family about her whereabouts (in order of Professor Utonium, Blossom, and Bubbles). How to Date a Fusion Buttercup participates for a few parts of the "How to Date a Fusion" mission line. She asks the player to stop the terrafusing of the auditorium and the player helps her get back Ace's guitar from the Sonic Scorpions. Ace suspects her of working with Fuse, but it was actually Fusion Buttercup. Drop Your Weapons Buttercup also gives the mission "Drop Your Weapons (Part 2 of 5)," after she contacts players during the first mission for Coco, while Mandy contacts players when they are done with Part 2. She sends the player to defeat the Riot Rogues as they were attacking Marquee Row. FusionFall Retro In FusionFall Retro's patch 2.10, the "Buttercup is Missing" plotline was changed in order to better resemble how it was originally meant to be implemented. Unlike in the original game, Buttercup hasn't regained her memory in the past, and does not appear to be dating Ace. Buttercup hears that some people were worried about her and tells the player to tell them she's okay. She doesn't realise that those people are her family. Ace is aware of the fact Belladonna is Buttercup and is holding off on telling her so she doesn't beat him up for manipulating her. Record Break-In (Retro Patch 3.2) After completing the "Buttercup is Missing" missions, the player is asked by Buttercup to get back her jacket which was stolen by Fusion. Ace suspects it was Fusion Buttercup again and helps the player break into Harada-Bridges Records where the Fusion is. After the player takes a picture of a Powerpuff girls poster, she partially regains her memory and rather than letting her anger out and destroying the Gangreen Gang, she decides to let all her anger out on Fusion Belladonna instead. Midway through the battle, Fusion monsters are summoned, causing Fusion Belladonna to retreat as she heals, while you take on the enemies. After defeating Fusion Belladonna, Buttercup retreats, but decides to still be under the disguise of Belladonna to avoid suspicion of the Gangreen Gang and decides to stay with the gang until she fully regains her memory. She lets the player keep the jacket and the player uses it to create a Belladonna Nano. Other Appearances There is a Dynamo set based on Buttercup that can be obtained from defeating fusion monsters. There is also a Dynamo hovercar based on her. Gallery File:Buttercupnormal.png|Buttercup's original design from the 1998 Powerpuff Girls cartoon Buttercup Retro 2.10 TS.png|Buttercup in Tech Square (The Future) (Retro Patch 2.10) Buttercup Retro 2.8.1 PO.png|Buttercup in Pokey Oaks North (The Future) (Retro Patch 2.10) Buttercup in Time Lab.png|Buttercup in the Time Lab (Retro Patch 2.10) Buttercup Sector V Future OG.png|Buttercup in Sector V (Original Game) Buttercup Pokey Oaks Future OG.png|Buttercup in Pokey Oaks North (The Future) (Original Game) Peanut Buttercup FFU Picture.png|Peanut Buttercup's Biography Photo (Retro) Buttercupart.png|Buttercup's Biography Photo (Original Game) Buttercup Fusion.png|Fusion Buttercup Buttercup Dynamo Helmet.png|Buttercup Dynamo Helmet Buttercup Dynamo Torso.png|Buttercup Dynamo Torso Buttercup Dynamo Legs.png|Buttercup Dynamo Legs Buttercup Dynamo Boots.png|Buttercup Dynamo Boots DX Green Dynamo Hovercar.png|DX Green Dynamo Hovercar Green Dynamo Hovercar.png|Green Hovercar (Retro Icon) DynamoGreenHovercar.png|Green Hovercar (OG Icon) buttercup_ic.jpg|Chat Icon Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup's Render Art Bellota FF.jpg|Buttercup on a poster advertising the game Buttercup and Bubbles.png|Buttercup and Bubbles Ppg1024.jpg|Blossom and Bubbles wallpaper with a faded image of Buttercup in the clouds Belladonna Retro 2.12.1.png|Belladonna at Marquee Row (Retro Patch 2.12.1) Belladonna Retro 2.10.png|Belladonna at Marquee Row (Retro Patch 2.10) Belladonna Retro 2.8.1.png|Belladonna at Marquee Row (Retro Patch 2.8.1) Belladonna Marquee Row OG.png|Belladonna at Marquee Row (Original Game) Fusion Fall Belladonna.png|Belladonna's Biography Photo (Original Game) Fusion Belladonna Retro.png|Fusion Belladonna (Retro Patch 3.2) buttercup_nano.png|Buttercup Nano NanoButtercup.png|Buttercup Nano Icon NanoButtercupOG.png|Buttercup Nano Icon (OG Game) NanoBelladonna.png|Belladonna Nano Icon (Retro Patch 3.2) Buttercup(Future)A.png|Buttercup's Message Box Icon ButtercupA.png|Belladonna's Message Box Icon 6526.png|Belladonna's In-game model ﻿Trivia *Like her sisters, Buttercup was designed with more human features such as ears, a nose and fingers (features she didn't have in the series). *In both the Future and the Past, Buttercup can be seen (along with Bubbles) wearing a white utility belt. This could be a reference to the show PowerPuff Girls Z, as there they also wear white utility belts. *Even though Buttercup is dressed in her 'Belladonna' attire in the past, her text box originally used the name "Buttercup". Additionally, Fusion Buttercup's attire and hair style is based on Buttercup's 'Powerpuff Girl' design, and keeps this appearance for both the Past and the Future. *If the player wears the Buttercup Dynamo Helmet, and their character is male, the helmet will be based on Butch of The Rowdyruff Boys. If their character is female, the helmet will be based on Buttercup. *On July 22nd 2019, Buttercup was renamed properly to Belladonna at Marquee Row in The Past in Retro Beta Patch 2.9 *On August 5th 2019, Buttercup received a new character texture and Belladonna received slightly changed textures and scale in Retro Beta Patch 2.10 *On November 3rd, 2019, Buttercup's Belladonna character was slightly moved in order to be closer to Ace's new location with the rest of the Gangreen Gang. *On January 9th, 2020, Belladonna got a new nano obtainable by completing the World Nano mission, "Record Break-In" in Retro Patch 3.2 es:Bellota pt-br:Docinho Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:NPCs Category:Nanos Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls NPCs Category:World Nanos